Claw and Fang Tales/Tropes
A-G Abusive Parents: Saiph does love Mintaka, however, he's far more caught up with his own work, and trying to turn the girl into a respectable Quincy to be the parent she really needs, but he doesn't qualify as downright abusive, more "neglectful". All Anime Is Naughty Tentacles: Darkrai takes full advantage of this in the chapter Masterly! And Farewell!, where the girls are bound and have their magical energy drained by thorny vines. He actually encouraged Hana to put a bit of fanservice in her post. Awesome, but Impractical: Mina actually calls out Sanger on the multiple dangers associated with the Magia Erebea (and he hadn't even revealed the petrification yet). Sanger quickly points out she, as a Quincy who are known for techniques like this, can't really pass judgment. Battle Couple: Mina and Marin qualify as this. Bilingual Stealth Pun: The Japanese name for Mintaka's Spirit Gun, the Reigan. It is, well, a "ray gun". Deceased Parents Are The Best: Played perfectly straight, as Aschere, Mintaka's mother and the parent who gave her the attention a child actually needs, died prior to the story's beginning. Finger Gun: The Spirit Gun technique that Mina makes use of is one that actually fires. Five Man Band: While not a Five Man Band yet, the girls are already starting to hit their roles in stride. *'The Leader': Kisara Daikoku. Can exchange with Mintaka Lestrange. *'The Lancer': Mintaka Lestrange. Can exchange with Kisara Daikoku. *'The Chick': Marin Sawashiro. *'The Big Gal': Melissa Browning. *'The Smart Guy': None of these girls are particularly bright, however, Kisara would hit this mark more than the other girls. Four Philosophy Ensemble: *Marin is Optimist *Kisara is Cynic *Mina is Realist *Melissa is Conflicted Four-Temperament Ensemble: *Kisara is Melancholic *Marin is Sanguine *Mina is Choleric *Melissa is Leukine H-P Hand Cannon: Mina's Spirit Gun. Hypocrisy Nod: Sanger is only too kind to point out Mina's hypocrisy in calling him out on the Magia Erebea when the Quincy have techniques like Sprenger and Letz Stil. Little Miss Badass: '''Most of the main cast at the start, really. '''Mayfly December Romance: No matter how much they love each other, Mina is just a human, and Marin is a demon. Something is up with the life spans when set up side-by-side. Hot Mom: Mintaka's mother, Aschere. It's obvious where Mintaka gets here looks from. Mina and Marin also count as this later when they adopt Hanatake. Interspecies Romance: Mina is a Human-Quincy, and Mintaka is a Hanyō. Of course, this can be rectified. I'm A Humanitarian: 'Ragna, Richard, Mashiro, and other S-class demons fit this trope. Darkrai himself actually have rathered Ragna and Richard devour the protagonists, but then there'd be no story. '''I Was Quite a Looker: 'Mizuzu Yumizuka. '''Mythology Gag: In the chapter Winds of Destruction, a reference is thrown towards the final game in the Legacy of Goku series, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, when the group sees a sign barring fishing on Papaya Island due to red snapper being a favorite of the gods. This is a reference to Korin, from the games, who would accept fish from the player and if it was a red snapper, give them Holy Water. Noble Demon: Well, more like Noble Hanyō, but Marin fits. Non-Indicative Name: The chapter Strongest Under The Heavens 2 -Bleed Into The Night-. It's actually the third in the Strongest Under The Heavens story sequence, but takes advantage of the second's lack of a numerical value. Only The Author Can Save Them Now: A more tame example than most, but with the group of four tied up, depleted of energy and blood, and about to be cut up and cooked into a meal, honestly, only the author could have saved them. And Darkrai himself really didn't want to. The Oujo: Mintaka and Kisara both show various shades of this, coming from very well off families and being generally richer than the rest of the cast, though they don't strut their money or act as "proper ladies" that most Oujo are portrayed as. In fact *'Royal Brat': Kisara is just a jerk, not that she doesn't have her reasons, but Mintaka seems to be the "Disney Princess" variety of this trope, not happy with her home life, specifically her father,and wanting her freedom. Thankfully, the story does not revolve around this. Oh Crap: '''The moment Dyan said the Kushanāda were going to arrive in the Makai, this was the general reader reaction. Unless you happen to be Darkrai's friend Eevee, in which case he got a bit of sadistic pleasure from the news. '''Pink Bishoujo Ghetto: The entire main cast is female. Why? Whynaut? Q-V Recycled Script: Actually averted. Unlike most of Per and Darkrai's stories, which either take cues from the canon material the fanon is based on, or from preceedeing fanfiction series, Claw and Fang Tales is it's own stand-alone, most likely due to the contributions of Hana. Spiritual Successor: '''Like '''Recycled Script, this is actually averted. A few of Per and Darkrai's stories are Spiritual Successors to other stories, but this was averted here, Claw and Fang Tales ''cares nothing for it's ancestors. '''Tournament Arc': The first arc of the series no less, but it doesn't take as long, nor is it was long-winded as some Tournament arcs, much like the first World Martial Arts Tournament of Dragon Ball. True Companions: Mintaka's group, whether or not Kisara wants to admit it. X-Z '''Warrior Monk: '''Quincy count as this by nature, but it's not like you'll see Mintaka performing any holy duties.